


Learn to Love Witchcraft

by LunarMysteries



Series: Shance Witch AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Witch AU, Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Shiro's parents have a very negative view of Lance, especially with him being witch. Lance wants nothing more to be accepted by them. The question is, how?





	Learn to Love Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another fanfic I posted on my side tumblr that I now moved to here!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> my main: LunarMysteries  
> my side: KashiKitten

Lance smiled as he reorganized his new spell room. When he and Shiro found this house,  _this_  is where he wanted to plant his roots; begin a new life with Shiro. There were items floating everywhere, the succulent he got the day he met Shiro, moonstones, candles, empty and full vials, and the mini sapphire cat Shiro got him at Keith’s craft shop.

_Craft shops are exclusive businesses for Witches; they sell objects and items that help strengthen Witches abilities whether it be statues, candles, incense or stones; if a Witch was lucky enough herbal teas. Humans can only enter with a Witch present with them, if not they will be kept out with a protective barrier._

Lance carefully placed and organized his objects trying to pull the best energy flow out of them; to better strengthen their healing capabilities and the power they gave Lance. While he worked on spells and potions.

A soft mew caught Lance’s attention, Kyanite jumping up onto Lance’s desk.

**_“Hello Lance.”_** She said with a purr.

“Hello you to you too, Ky.” Lance cooed as he stroked his familiars head. “How is your day going pretty girl?” This earned a happy chirp from Kyanite.

**_“Very well, thank you.”_** Kyanite squinted her eyes at Lance.

“Good I’m glad! do you like it here?” His attention focused on scratching her chin now, another happy chirp from her.

**_“I do Lance, it’s very welcoming here. Has a great aura, there many witches are near us. I like it a lot here.”_ **

“I do too, so does Kashi.”

“Kashi does what?” Shiro said entering the room startling Lance which caused Shiro to snort. “I’m glad you weren’t mixing a potion, hate to see your new cloak I bought you get all dirty.” Shiro smirked placing a kiss on Lance’s lips.

“That you like the new place.” Lance huffed. “You’re so lucky we’re soulmates, any other Witch would banish you from their sacred room.” Lance pouted folding his arms.

“I know, Keith banished me from his room for six months because my energy would throw him off.”

“It is very strong, especially for a human, are you sure you’re not at least half a Witch?” Lance questioned with a smirk.

“Pretty sure I’m not hun, as I’ve been told I would have presented at age thirteen?” Shiro answered a bit unsure.

“Gold star for you, you’ve been doing your homework.”

Kyanite gave a sound of approval to Shiro, which caused him to smile. **_“He knows his stuff!”_**

“Well when your best friend and your soulmate are Witches, you kind of need to keep yourself educated.”

Lance gave Shiro a warm smile, “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“No, I don’t believe you have.” Shiro pulled Lance in by the waist while Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“I love you, A lot, maybe more than my momma.”

“More than your momma? Wow, that  _is_  a lot.”

“I’m lucky to have met you, I couldn’t be happier.” Lance smiled.

“Well, I’d hope you’d be happy we’ve been together for four years now.” Shiro gave a small laugh.

“Tomorrow marks five years. Five years since you barged into my yoga studio and ruined my Familiar Bonding Potion.”

Kyanite released a sound that sounded oddly like a “humph”, Shiro had been spending way too much time with that cat.

“It is what helped realize we were soulmates.” Shiro reaffirmed.

“You got me there handsome.” They shared a loving kiss before breaking apart. “I have to start making dinner soon.” Lance sighed not wanting to leave his spell room, it was his best one yet. He quickly smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “But a little magic won’t hurt.”

Shiro sighed, “I thought we talked about cutting down on the use of magic around the house this weekend? Especially on such simple mundane tasks; such as cooking.” Shiro scolded.

“Kashi, I can’t help it! I was raised in a home full of magic! It’s just in my blood.”

“I know babe, I know. However, you know how my parents feel about witchcraft.” Shiro gently reminded Lance. Shiro’s parents were coming tonight for dinner; they were staying the weekend to do some sightseeing and to see the new home. And yes, they did know it was their son’s five-year anniversary with his loving boyfriend. Sadly, that meant Lance had to act as mundane as possible tonight.

“I know.” Lance said bitterly, “I knew they didn’t approve of me once they saw me; I could feel it. Then I told them I was a Witch, the look on their faces said it all.”

Shiro frowned his parents tried everything to get him to leave Lance. When he told them they were soulmates, they were furious. He remembers the day they made Lance feel actually ashamed of being a Witch; that set Shiro off. Lance already had enough to deal with; especially with him being a person of color and bisexual. He wasn’t about to let them discriminate his boyfriend like that. They eventually came to accept Lance as their son’s boyfriend but nothing more. They didn’t understand the beauty of Witchcraft. 

Shiro obviously didn’t blame Lance for being anxious and upset about this weekend. It meant no spells, no floating items, less interactions with Kyanite, and no entering the spell room at all until Monday after work. Shiro was nervous, he has seen when Lance was pent up, wanting to do something with magic. It usually resulted in Lance having bad migraines and not being able to sleep.

Lance sighed, hanging up his cloak behind the door and putting his spell book on its stand that Shiro had bought for him. He began to sulk off to the kitchen. Once again feeling ashamed of being a Witch because of his boyfriends’ stupid parents. Shiro followed then grabbed him from behind peppering the back of Lance’s neck with kisses. Lance’s laugh was music to his ears.

“Kashi!” He squealed as he was attacked by kisses.

Shiro seized the kisses and buried himself into the crook of Lance’s neck. “I’m sorry I put you in a sour mood, babe. I want them to accept you for who you are just as much as you do.”

“Then let me do a little magic, please, just to ease them into it? Maybe I bring their bags to the guest room, to show that I’m not malicious?” Lance sighed. “They hate me so what’s the point of trying. They’d rather you back with Adam anyways.”

_Adam being Shiro’s ex and coworker of his whom agreed mutually to end their relationship because they weren’t happy where things were going. He and Shiro were still close; Adam actually really wanted to meet Lance, considering how happy he made Shiro. Adam actually really helped strengthen their relationship, he helped Lance to understand Shiro’s PTSD episodes (Lance was planning on surprising Shiro with a service dog soon), when to tell when Shiro has something on his mind, and many other things. Lance was highly grateful for that but there were times he got pangs of jealousy from their closeness. They thankfully both understood where Lance was coming from and would reassure him that they were over for good._

“Lance don’t say things like that! I love you, I’m not going anywhere despite what my parents want. I don’t care what they want, I care about you want.”

“I want to do magic in my own home without being criticized by my boyfriend’s parents.” Lance huffed as he pulled away beginning to start their dinner.

Lance had a point this was his home, Shiro’s parents had no say in what he did in his own home. In the times Lance did go to their house not once did he bring up any mention of Witchcraft or perform any magic. He was respectful in their home, then Shiro’s parents should be respectful in theirs.

Shiro gave a warm smile as he grazed Lance’s back with his left hand, “Show them what you’re capable of babe, if they don’t like what they see, they can answer to me or leave, I have your back babe.”

“Okay, they should be here any minute.” Shiro confirmed looking at his watch.

Lance skillfully was stirring two pots while putting the main dish on the table.

“You never fail to amaze be Lance.” Shiro sighed awestruck. “Everything looks delicious as usual.” 

“Thank you, Kashi.” Lance bowed then placed a kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

As Lance placed the last dish on the table their doorbell rang. Shiro sent a sympathetic look over to Lance. “You ready?” He asked.

Lance snapped his fingers and his outfit changed to something more formal. “As I’ll ever be.” He went to Shiro’s side as they walked to the door together.

Shiro opened the door and greeted his parents with hugs and kisses from his mother.

“Takashi, the home is gorgeous!” Shiro’s mother fawned.

“I have to agree with your mother, it’s stunning!” His father agreed.

“Thank you, that really means a lot!” Shiro chuckled awkwardly, especially at the fact they completely ignored Lance, who was standing right next to him. “Of course, you remember Lance. He can bring your bags up to your room and we can give you a quick house tour, dinner just got out of the oven so it’ll give it time to cool before we eat; sound good?”

“A house tour sounds great.” Shiro’s father confirmed, completely brushing that Lance was mentioned.

“Well let me get your bags and we can begin our tour!” Lance pipped in getting annoyed they were rudely ignoring him. He waved a hand over their luggage and guided it up the stairs to their guest room.

“Oh, why couldn’t he bring it up like a normal person, did he really need to do that?” Shiro’s father muttered under his breath as Shiro closed the door behind them as they came in.

Lance bit his tongue, he heard exactly what he said. Shiro sent another sympathetic look and quickly took to Lance’s side. “It’s just how we do things around here dad.” Shiro shrugged, saying it so casually. He took Lance’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“So, how about we get started on that tour Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane?” Lance said with a forced but convincing smile.

Shiro and Lance briskly took Shiro’s parents carefully avoiding Lance’s spell room, Lance made it clear to Shiro that he wanted them nowhere near there. However, Kyanite had exited from the room when they returned to the living room. 

“Oh, such a pretty kitty!” Shiro’s mother cooed. Kyanite kept her distance.

**_“Dirty humans.”_ **

“She’s my familiar.” Lance said proudly, she then jumped up on his shoulder and brushed her cheek against Lance’s. 

“This is Kyanite, she’s the cat that brought us together.” Shiro stated. Scratching her chin, while she was stilled perched on Lance’s shoulder.

**_“Good human.”_** Kyanite leaned into Shiro’s touch.

“I see.” Mr. Shirogane said flatly not really interested in the story, also a tab bit disgusted that the cat was just sitting on Lance’s shoulder.

“What was the room that she came from?” Mrs. Shirogane questioned trying get a glimpse of what was inside.

Shiro and Lance looked at each other. “It’s up to you.” Shiro reassured.

“Follow me.” Lance stated, Kyanite getting off his shoulder walking by Lance’s side. Shiro and his parents following. When Lance got the door, he pushed it fully open, raising his hand igniting all the candles in the room. “This is my spell room, look if you’d like, but please do not touch anything.”

“He’s serious about that, especially his spell book, highly disrespectful. Touch anything, he will know and he will ban you from the room.” Shiro confirmed, taking Lance’s side.

“Thank you, babe.” he kissed Shiro’s cheek. 

“We will not be entering that room!” Mr. Shirogane said full of spite. “I don’t want to be attacked by your demons o-or have a curse brought upon us!”

Kyanite hissed, **_“Dirty human!”_**

“Dad!” Shiro scolded. “Listen, if you still have a problem with Lance you now have a problem with me. Lance isn’t what the media portrays Witches to be, he is nothing like that. If you still want to continue to discriminate him, I have no problem kicking you out and putting you into a hotel. Now, what’s it going to be?”

“Our son’s right Dear, Witches are actually very kind. Most of their energy comes from love and elemental things. Considering I hear a mini fountain I believe you can draw your energy from water? Am I correct?” Shiro’s mother spoke, turning her attention to Lance.

“Y-yes that is correct.” Lance said in shock.

Kyanite looked up at Mrs. Shirogane. **_“Good human?”_**

“Have you lost your mind?” Shiro’s father seethed towards his wife.

“No, I came to my senses and realized more harm than good was coming from my comments. So, I educated myself before coming on this trip, I’ve been biting my tongue this entire time with your comments.” She huffed. “I’m giving Lance a chance, now dear my I enter?” She said turning her attention back to young Witch who was now smiling.

“Please, after you.” Lance offered.

Kyanite purred as she jumped back onto Lance’s shoulder. **_“Good human.”_**

“Dinner was amazing, thank you Lance.” Shiro’s mother praised. “And you made this all by yourself?” She asked in amazement.

“I don’t trust Takashi in the kitchen, so a little magic and secret family recipes can’t hurt.”

“The meal was delicious.” Mr. Shirogane admitted. “D-do you usually use magic for mundane tasks?” He asked out of genuine curiosity.

“I do, it helps when Shiro works late or if I’ve had a long day. Plus, it allows us to spend time together unwind and bond.” Lance smiled at Shiro. “Then to re-energize myself, as you stated earlier Mrs. Shirogane, I use water, I take a bath with special herbs and candles. I actually draw special baths for Takashi for days when his arm is bothering him, or after a PTSD attack to help him bring him back to reality.”

“It’s true; the first time he did it, I couldn’t stop thanking him. It would take me a while to get back to myself after an episode. Lance has helped change me to be my better self.”

Shiro’s parents smiled. “I think I can come to learn to love witchcraft.” Mr. Shirogane said with slight nodding.

“I knew you’d come around dad.” Shiro smiled.

“Thank you for giving me a chance Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane.” Lance beamed.

“You’ve made a son a happier and healthier man, consider it our apology for mistreating you these past years.” Mrs. Shirogane said placing her hands in prayer.

“It’ll take some time, but I think we can come together as one.” Lance reassured.

“A new journey for all of us.” Mr. Shirogane added.

Shiro squeezed Lance’s hand and kissed his temple. They were making progress and that is all Shiro could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder you can find me on Tumblr!  
> my main: LunarMysteries  
> my side: KashiKitten


End file.
